The Real World
by YugiohFanfic26
Summary: Sam Evans is the hottest actor, model and singer ever and Kurt is sure so swooning over him. Blaine thinks it's so annoying to have his best friend's attention to a guy who doesn't even know Kurt. What he wants is Kurt full attention.


First of all this is AU or Alternate Universe which means the plot line is not based on Glee. But the characters are the Glee cast. Why AU? Something just inspires me to write this story, well, I do hope someday Darren Criss and Chris Colfer will have a movie together. I can feel its coming though. I wanna be the writer if it's going to happen. I can't get enough of their chemistry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Darren Criss or Chris Colfer… sighs… I think it's on the right hands because they have created KLAINE… just hoping that they won't mess it up.

Warning: AU or Alternate Universe, so rather than leaving unnecessary bad comments please, just leave.

Kurt eagerly stares into the television screen waiting for the time to come for his prince charming to show up on screen. He can't miss this 30 second commercial like all of the other commercials that he had appeared on which, by the way, always a hit on the market. Waiting is very crucial. He wouldn't ever give a little bit of second of his life to watch this show he's staring now on T.V. But for Sam Evans! For Sam Evans! He will totally waste 15 minutes of his life for just waiting to see Sam Evans' face on screen. Finally, the show ended but it's not yet Sam Evans' commercial, not yet. This is just toothpaste commercial. Sam Evans' teeth are whiter than that model. No one is more beautiful than Sam Evans. Kurt is 100% sure that toothpaste is going to flop because it's not Sam Evans endorsing it. Sam Evans, yeah, the gorgeous blond boy who is Kurt sure was awake when the sky starts pouring hotness on this Earth. He also might have a big, wide drum to help him capture all those sexiness. Kurt sure hopes he can meet him personally someday. That'll be totally awesome! And Kurt's obsession showed up on screen.

"!" Kurt screams in the top of his counter-tenor voice. He really loves the fact that his voice can reach the F tune because he can scream so high for Sam Evans. Speaking of Sam Evans, Kurt will totally buy the product he's endorsing right now! A perfume that Kurt thinks he can actually smell right now. That's the 5th perfume Sam Evans' endorsed and it will be the 5th perfume that Kurt will buy that is endorsed by Sam Evans. He is aware that he is still screaming right now but with a better tune. Kurt knows he and Sam Evans will totally have a duet someday! Sam Evans also has this awesome voice. He's perfect.

Kurt's bedroom door suddenly burst open and a worried Blaine kneels beside him. "Kurt! Are you alright? Why are you screaming?" Kurt just points a finger on the screen. Blaine looks at the Television and sighed, Sam Evans again, always him. Blaine will admit that Sam Evans is hot but seeing his face everyday – in Kurt's room, cell phone or a new magazine, hearing his name through Kurt or the somewhere else is really, really tiring. He would love to listen to Kurt all day long but not about Sam Evans. He developed a hate for that guy… which is bad.

The commercial ended to Blaine's liking but for Kurt it's disappointing. He has this pout on his face that says 'I'm not satisfied'. "I miss 2 seconds of Sam Evans on screen." Blaine let out a loud frustrated sigh. He's not going to comment about it. It will eventually end up into him and Kurt arguing about Kurt's obsession to Sam Evans being so insane! He just sit down a few feet away beside Kurt, his hands on his knees as he try not to frown about hearing Sam Evans from Kurt's mouth again. "You owe me 2 seconds." Kurt shifted his position to face Blaine. "When you came bursting through my door I miss 2 seconds of Sam Evans on screen."

Blaine let out another frustrated sigh which is now quieter. He flashed Kurt his signature smile. "Well, don't worry about it. It's Sam Evans." Saying his name is sickening. "His commercial will be uploaded in youtube in no time and with the courtesy of replay button, you can repeat it all over again." Kurt smiled which for Blaine is good but because the real reason is Sam Evans its total depressing. He wishes that Kurt will be obsessed to him, not to some mindless guy who doesn't even know the wonderful Kurt Hummel exist.

Kurt pulls out his cell phone and starts searching for the schedule of the next appearance of Sam Evans' commercial which to Blaine is a wonder on how he get those schedules. He looks up to Blaine to catch him staring with a frown. Blaine as by instinct and practice expertly dodge the look but Kurt is an expert as well. "Why are you frowning?" He scoots next to Blaine and tries to look at Blaine face which is now looking on the other way. "Is this about Sam Evans?" Blaine perked up and turns his gaze at Kurt with a rising hope that Kurt is starting to understand his feelings. Kurt smiled at Blaine thinking that he knows the reason of Blaine's frown. He actually thought it's really funny. He knows Blaine also thinks Sam Evans is hot but Blaine being sad about not seeing the commercial is new news. Kurt sometimes thought that Blaine hates Sam Evans. Today is a proof that it's Impossible! No one can hate Sam Evans. Kurt giggles then playfully slugged Blaine on the arm. "We can watch Sam Evans' commercial later on. I know the airing schedule." Blaine's automatic response is to frown. He didn't want to. He never wants to frown in front of Kurt but this is just too much. Kurt immediately frown too, feeling bad that he wasn't able to guess right the reason of his best friend's simple frown. "Oh, sorry, I thought that was it."

Blaine nods, quickly putting up his smile again. He cannot resist Kurt frowning. Blaine has always this need to see him smile. "I'm just actually sad that you miss 2 seconds of Sam Evans on screen." A complete lie, yes, Blaine would rather have Kurt miss the entire commercial. Actually, miss the entire

Sam Evans, wherever he is, he could have been feeling that he is stealing Kurt's attention that was supposed to be Blaine's. But as he said earlier, that Sam Evans doesn't even know that this wonderful Kurt Hummel exist. And he doesn't want him to know. Never in his life will he let it happen! Kurt Hummel not meeting Sam Evans personally will be totally awesome!

Kurt grins at Blaine. For Kurt, Blaine is the greatest friend in the world. He is aware that he is being annoying with all of Sam Evans on his mind but Blaine is always there to support him on his obsession. Mercedes even told him that she, his best friend, feels that Sam Evans is much more important than her for Kurt, but he never hears it from Blaine. Blaine never complains. If he does, it will be all for Kurt, for the sake of Kurt, for the happiness of Kurt, for the better of Kurt and always Kurt. He just loves his best friend Blaine so much. He hugged his best friend by the side and snuggle his head on his cheeks. They are very comfortable in being this close. This is just a very friendly gesture anyway. "Thank you for being understanding."

Blaine smiles warmly and hugs him back. "You know I love you." And that's it, no 'as my best friend' after it. That's the feeling Blaine has for Kurt, more than friends. But all he can do is hope that his love will be reciprocated, If Sam Evans will stop innocently standing in the way.

Hmmmmm… Wow… I actually finished some chapter today. I know this is short but trying to make it longer will mess the story up. I'll be so happy to read your thoughts. Thanks! Did I mention I choose KLAINE over my project? *gasp* But I'll do it… hehehe… and with chapter 2 I'll tell you my dream last Sunday or Saturday because I sleep on Saturday night and woke up Sunday morning. And it's about not KLAINE but CRISS COLFER! Hahahaha! Oh by the way, Microsoft is totally lining their last names RED like this… Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. Get it?


End file.
